Various air foils have being used to reduce drag on tractor-semi trailer systems (or eighteen wheelers). For instance, truck cabs commonly have an air foil on top of the cab for air flow to reduce drag. Trailer Tail™ available from AeroRig Solutions provides an extension on the rear of a truck to reduce drag as advertised at http://aerorigsolutions.com/. Another example is the “Boat tail” from Clarkson University. Further examples of efforts to reduce truck aerodynamic drag are found at “Truck Manufacturers Program to Reduce Aerodynamic Drag” by Robert M. Clark, ClarkeTruck Manufacturers Association, Further examples are found in DOE Heavy Vehicle Systems Optimization Merit Review, April 2006. However, the truck extensions of the prior art appeared to fixedly and/or manually implemented and produce hazardous conditions in that extensions to the back of a truck may result in increased frequency of accidents and bumping of the trailer and inhibits use during loading and unloading.